Plain love
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: Thirteen Feliciano pairings, twenty-six prompts each corresponding to a letter of the alphabet. Twenty-six generic drabbles of all kinds. Both male slash and hetero. PruIta, Itapan, GerIta, Itacest, Felicest slash, Felicest hetero, CanIta, PolIta, AmeIta, Axis threesome, ItaTai, EngIta and RusIta Some out of character-ness should be expected before reading. 5/26
1. PruIta: Nightmare

Pairing: Gilbert x Feliciano(PruIta)  
Prompt: Nightmare.  
Rating: G(This is hurt/comfort fluff.)  
Disclaimer: I do not nor claim to own the characters or material they are from.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A soft spoken sound of puzzlement was the first thing to escape his mouth as his eyes opened a little. It took only a moment and hearing another strange sound to bring him to his senses a bit more and realize it was coming from his lover.

Gil was having a nightmare.

He moved as fast as he could and pulled Gilbert's head close so it was resting against his bare chest and he wrapped an arm around the Prussian while beginning to gently run his fingers through his hair with the other. He nuzzled the soft hair and placed a kiss on his head while murmuring a few soothing words in his own native tongue. It was easier for him to chase the nightmares away than wake the man up. He had long since learned this from past experience.

He was too tired to understand the words coming from his lovers lips but was not about to try to rest until Gil was better. How long it took, he could not say, but he kept up his sleepy vigil until he saw Gilbert's expression change into a more peaceful one and his breathing become normal.

His unspoken permission to return to his own slumber was given when Gilbert sleepily put his arm over his side and Feliciano took extra precaution to keep Gilbert close to him by tucking Gil's head under his chin and with an extra kiss given, he whispered words of happier dreams and shut his eyes.


	2. Felicest(het): Dance

Pairing: Felicano Vargas x second player (2P)Felicia Vargas (Felicest)  
Prompt: Dance.  
Rating: PG  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

From every little swing of her hips to the way to she worked her body on the dance floor, it was obvious she knew _exactly_ what she was doing. Felicia was tempting him into joining her sooner and he knew it, especially since he had not missed those special looks thrown his way(her eyes half shut with a seductive smile framing her face. One of them coming with a wink.) and his way only since she started dancing to the upbeat song in the almost form-fitting dress that complimented her body a little too well.

He had been sitting out until now, having a little drink and watching her. He hadn't been hiding that little fact and while he knew good and well she was a capable woman he did not want anyone else to even try and hit on her while they were out. However, given the different kinds of outfits people were wearing in there, most of everyone had given each other an appreciative glance. The music seemed to be what most were focused on in the long run.

He caught one of her special looks and held it with a smile. _Two could play at this game_, he thought while heading join his girlfriend on the dance floor.


	3. Felicest(het): Baby

Pairing: Feliciano Vargas x second player (2p)Felicia Vargas(Felicest)  
Prompt: Baby.  
Rating: G.  
Note: This is getting a spin-off drabble series. I love Feli as a Papa. I got to roleplay it and just adored it, too.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Felicia's pained scream reverberated through his head and he took a second to blink before giving her a big and proud reassuring smile. "You are doing great, dear! It will be over soon." He offered the words to his wife but right now they mattered little to the dark brunette in the hospital bed who was speaking in rapid curses and panting breaths. When the doctor told her to push once more he nearly beat her to a pained cry when she squeezed his hand to the point where he could barely feel anything in it.

A sudden wail pierced through the room and he looked to Felicia who had looked at him, a happy smile on her dampened face and they both looked to the doctors who pronounced their new little girl to be fine.

He couldn't wait to hold their little baby for the first time. Their little girl, Daisy Maria Vargas, was now part of the world.


	4. GerIta: Love

Pairing: Ludwig Beilschmidt x Feliciano Vargas.(GerIta)  
Prompt: Love.  
Rating: PG  
Note: This is based on a human alternate universe, not buon san valentino.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This was by far the most difficult subject he had done research on. It turned out to be far more complex than looking up symptoms and getting even a vague idea to work with. For one, how did ones heart flutter? And most of his research material referenced feelings of butterflies, but how butterflies could be an emotion was a bit lost on him at the time.

However, the need to be absolutely certain was important and he was quite pleased finding something that looked a decent piece of material to work with. The shorter brunet was out spending the day with this brothers so he had the apartment to himself and thus peace and quiet to openly read and finally figure this out. Taking a slow sip of his coffee, he began thinking over the questions.

Most of them he was able to brush off since they were obvious. He and Feliciano had been living together for three years and dating for five. They were both open with one another and encouraged each others successes and comforted one another during the down times. They had their arguments, just like other couples, but they always worked it out and made up after, sometimes made out and further. He shook his head, now was not the time for that.

Between Feliciano's older and younger brothers, his younger one was fine and happy for them. But then there was Lovino, his older brother who was still on the protective side even though they were adults now. He could take relief in the fact Feliciano and Gilbert got along so well.

The blond found he could answer most of them with ease. But the ones about fear and all or nothing bothered him the most. Where he wanted to go seemed like a logical step for them. They had been together for five, nearly six years(their anniversary was that coming Thursday) and were happy overall with their current living arrangement. The more he thought about it the more he realized it was the rejection that kept him from outright asking. What if Feliciano did not want to be more than what they were now?

The brunet had no idea at all what he was thinking and had planned for Thursday. The sudden anxiousness he felt by his own plan drove him to re-evaluate what he felt, which felt ridiculous now. He had done something similar once before when he asked Feliciano to move in with him those few years ago.

He leaned back in his chair to think about it. Feliciano tended to work odd hours but whenever he was home before Ludwig himself was, he was happy to have dinner made for the two of them and the blond would often be the one to make their dessert. Even though it could be noisy at times, he had come to enjoy returning home to an apartment that was not dark and he had long since gotten used to having Feliciano sleeping in the same bed. All in all to have Feliciano not be a part of his life at this point was not something he even wanted to consider. When he broke it down he wanted the brunet to himself, in a matter of speaking. Feliciano was who he wanted to see when he woke up and before he went to sleep, he was the only he wanted under the covers at night. he just wanted the happy Italian to be with him.

He finished his coffee and hid away his material, it would only raise questions and ruin his surprise if Feliciano found that now. His anxiousness only got worse over the passing two days and did not go unnoticed by the brunet, but the overly excited yes and night they spent together that Thursday made it all worth it in the end.


	5. Felicest(male slash): Us

Pairing: Second player (2p)Luciano Vargas x Feliciano Vargas(Felicest)  
Prompt: Us.  
Rating: Around R  
Note: Luciano means light in Italian and is the name I use to for second player/2p Feliciano.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been bugging him for sometime now. In-between the pinning-to-the-wall kisses that usually found the two of them leaving a trail of messily discarded clothing to their bedroom and simpler, calmer evenings together the darker brunet was nagged by the thought of what they were.

They were unofficially together, that much he knew. He had yet to call Feliciano his boyfriend or lover or even say those three words and Feli had not mentioned it or brought it up with him, just going on like he understood something Luciano himself did not. It only fueled that nagging feeling he had.

However, what really set it off more than two weeks ago happened when they were in the bedroom and he met Feliciano's gaze and truly noticed just how he was looking up at him. There was an endless amount of love and trust in his light brown eyes. He had to pause for a moment at the time he came to see this and wordlessly dipped down to kiss him, their love making that night had been fueled with a slightly different passion from there on out and he considered that time one of their best nights. Still, was there something in his own eyes that Feliciano saw that he himself could not? Looking in the mirror had proved to be a great waste of time.

Once he started looking at things differently from there on out things became drastically different. It was more than just their activities in the bedroom. There were the sometimes movie marathons they had and Feliciano tended to fall asleep during them before he did, and the brunet always wound up leaning on his shoulder when he fell asleep, and without thinking about it Luciano would adjust slightly and simply put an arm around the sleeping male and let him rest against him while finishing the movie. He had not thought much about it at the time since it seemed like a natural thing to do.

That was only the tip of the things he noticed and did not count Feliciano himself.

Since that little eye-opener he found he could read the brunet like a book. Ranging from when he was trying to lie about not being hurt about an off-handed comment a friend had made to when he was genuinely happy and nearly everything in-between.

This information he didn't realize he had was almost unnerving. He couldn't ignore it, it was too important to dismiss. The great realization of what it was struck him like a brick to the head a few days later when he came in to the house and was greeted as usual by Feliciano. The way his eyes lit up and the smile on his face that shown him just how happy Feliciano was to see him. That look was for him and him alone, and deep down he had been wanting to see it when he came in the door.

Without word or warning he pulled his counter-part to him for another kiss like the one from those two or so weeks ago. Arms wrapped around each other and hesitance to let go had given him his answer. That night as they lay in bed, Feliciano was already asleep, he knew he couldn't quite say those words to him just yet. It was too soon and if Feli waited this long then a little longer couldn't hurt. For now, before shutting his eyes for rest he pulled the sleeping males body to be against his own. '_Ti amo, amante._'


End file.
